The End of Friendship
by DeppleICk
Summary: After five years Ron can't keep his secret any more. A one-shot unless I get requested to continue


Maybe it was Spring Fever. Maybe it was because the school was almost over. Most likely though, it was all hormones. Whatever, Ron was never one for solving complex emotional dilemmas. All he knew was today he was finally going to admit to his long time crush that he was in love. Hopefully – HOPEFULLY – his feelings would be returned.

Ron went on the search as soon as he finished showering after Quidditch practice. His best friends would probably be walking down from the Gryffindor Tower by now and he hoped to catch them before they got to the Great Hall. If they did manage to get there before him it wouldn't really matter. Ron was going to let it all out whether in front of the rest of the school or not.

His wet feet squeaked as he hurried for the stair cases. Shoes were too troublesome when he was in a hurry. He had left them and his outer robes back in the changing rooms. Stuff like clothes didn't matter much when you have love on your mind.

He saw the familiar brown and black stocks of hair a flight a stairs above him and could hear them laughing at one thing or another. He sped up, it was time.

"Ronald what on Earth are you doing?" Hermione gaped at him when they came face to face. Ron ignored her. She was a pain, and unnecessary addition to a pair. He had nothing against the girl herself but she was in his way. He looked at his crush of five years instead.

He was gorgeous! People saw his black hair as a mess but to Ron it was a trademark to Harry's nature. It was windswept and flew in all directions but always remained rooted. He had a body that was perfect. Maybe Harry was a little short and scarred but it just proved to Ron how much Harry had already given the world. All the troubles he had faced and conquered and was still facing now. His eyes though were two moons. They shone with a far away light; you could look at them for ever and never know all of his secrets.

"I need to talk to you, Harry." Ron said breathlessly. "Now."

Harry looked at his best mate who was flushed and out of breath and thought that he looked like a mad man. Never one to not help his friends he nodded. "We'll meet you in a minute, alright, Hermione."

The girl wore a somewhat dubious look. "Sure. I'm going to go to the library actually. Good bye boys." She took off back up the stairs and the boys were left alone. But not quite, the pictures were looking at them quite interested and suddenly Ron felt the need to get away.

"Can we go for a walk?" Ron asked not quite sure if Harry would be annoyed with missing dinner. The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't seem troubled by it though and shrugged. They walked together down the stairs until the red head to the lead and continued outside. He kept going until they reached the same spot the blue Ford Angela had dropped them off after rescuing them from the hoard of spiders second year. It was some time during that year that Ron had realized just how much his best mate meant to him. The spot was special.

Ron shivered. It was a cold evening and memories of near death experiences could chill any one to the bone.

"Where are your robes?" Harry asked him just a little amused.

"Changing room . . . I didn't have time . . . I need to find you and tell you . . . " Ron couldn't finish. It seemed stupid now to spoil his friendship with dirty feelings. After all, Harry liked Cho; the bitch who just wanted a replacement.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked. Ron was acting off and it was putting Harry's guard up. He didn't seem to be under the imperious curse but you could never be too careful. Constant vigilance! Harry made a mental note that his wand was still safely in his pocket and that by the looks of him Ron didn't have his with him.

Ron's face took on the trademarked red hue that all Weasleys were born with. Come on champ, get it together. Ron tried to hype himself up. He could do this. He would do this! He opened his mouth and something incoherent spewed out.

Harry's eyes brows knotted together. "Wha - ?"

"I said I like you!" Ron screamed. His jaws snapped shut and his face began to look a little purple.

Harry froze. Ron did not just . . . He was his best mate he wasn't . . .

"I like you too. You are my best mate, Ron."

The Weasley shook his head. "I-I lied. I don't like you Harry. I like like you. I've been in lo . . . I've felt this way for years." He clammed up again and looked absolutely mortified.

Harry did too. This wasn't the way things worked. Ron was his best mate. His friend! Harry liked Cho any way. She was pretty and nice and Harry got tongue tied whenever she got near. For god's sake Ron had been after girls for years. There was a bet going on for when he and Hermione would hook up and how many kids they would have. This wasn't the Ron Harry knew!

But it was. The Ron across from him had on his best Weasley blush. He was fiddling with his fingers and looking from one bare foot to the other as if they knew everything. He was awkward and tall and brash and so clearly a Gryffindor that this confession was so perfectly right in so many things. But it was wrong in one because Harry didn't feel the same. Right now, all Harry wanted to do was laugh it off and forget about it. A prank of course. Har har.

"I . . . don't . . . " Harry's mouth was working. Trying to project the correct answer and failing. "I can't do this." He finally whispered and without another look to the broken boy that was his best friend Harry walked away.


End file.
